Test for Smart People: Edward
by Muzik-Mafia3142
Summary: Bella has some questions to ask, does she get the right answers or does Edward fail the test for smart people. Fluffy, may become a series of the families answers B&E Note I suck at summeries


Edward's POV

"Chuck Norris… No I don't… what a giraffe how am I… an ELEPHANT… how am I supposed to know that… but the crocodiles you would build a bridge… WHAT… no fine…" I chuckled quietly what is my angel dreaming about now. Oh how I wished I could read her mind.

"I'm so sorry… no there's nothing I can do… No Edward he's making me… I got the answers wrong I'm sorry… there's no way around it… Good bye Edward… no I can never see you again…" I sat there slightly shocked at what my love was saying. She squeaked and rolled off the bed with a small thud luckily Charlie had left early to go fishing with Billy.

"What did I say?" Her breathing was shallow and labored. "Edward I know you were listening tell me what I said." I couldn't tell her no so I told her.

She smiled "Good." Wait what good, good how exactly. "How is your leaving me because someone told you to good?"

"Edward I have a few questions for you."

Her stomach picked that moment to growl. "Wow it sounds like Chewbacca." She began having uncontrollable giggle fits; I began to question her sanity. Instead of waiting for her to stop, I picked her up and carried her down the stairs and sat her down on a stool at the counter. When she had settled her giggles she hopped up and said "Chewbacca hungry." and began making her some of that disgusting crap people called food. I didn't let her ask me until she had finished eating. She led me into the living room and had me sit on the couch.

"Ok Edward I'm going to ask you four questions that I want you to answer as honestly as possible. You ready?" She asked with an extremely serious face.

"Bella I would do anything for you, you know that. Does this have anything to do with your dream?"

"Cool it Mister Jumpy Pants," _Jumpy Pants_ "I'm asking the questions around here. Okay question Número Uno of the Test for Smart People… I have determined that you qualify. The questions are NOT that difficult. How do you put a giraffe into a refrigerator?"

"Bella a giraffe doesn't in a refrigerator." She gave me a glare that put Rosalie's to shame. I sighed "Fine, I guess you would fold it up, stuff it in and pray the refrigerator doesn't break."

She simply smiled sadly, shook her head and sighed like she was disappointed. What had I said that question was completely ridiculous.

"Next question," what wait what was the answer to the first one.

"Bella what was the answer to the first one?" When she caught my eye the phrase if looks could kill came to mind. "Sorry I'll retract my question?" I phrased the statement in the form of a question hoping it was the right thing to say.

"Okay the next question is how do you put an elephant into a refrigerator?" She can't possibly be serious an elephant really.

"Bella you're being extremely absurd. An elephant simply does not fit into a refrigerator." Again with the glare what was going on with my sweet innocent Bella? "Could you just move onto the next one please, Love?"

"Fine I'll take your does not fit as an answer." I smiled at her in appreciation. "The next question is the Lion King is hosting an animal conference. All the animals attend... except one. Which animal does not attend?" I felt my smile leave my face, is her last question going to be just as ridiculous.

"Bella how am I supposed to know that?"

"Edward just guess please for me." She gave me an extremely good impression of Alice's puppy pout.

I took a deep breath of unnecessary air. "Okay, the zebra because it doesn't like the lion."

She shook her head slightly and frowned a little. "Okay, even if you did not answer the first three questions correctly, you still have one more chance to show your true abilities. There is a river you must cross but it is used by crocodiles, and you do not have a boat. How do you manage it?"

"Bella I'm a vampire the river being used by crocodiles doesn't matter they can't hurt me. Even if they tired I could kill them."

"So you'd fight your way across?" I nodded in agreement.

She looked down, "I guess it's time to tell you the answers. Okay question one how do you put a giraffe into a refrigerator? You answered with fold it up, stuff it in and pray the refrigerator doesn't break. The correct answer is open the refrigerator, put in the giraffe, and close the door." My eyes widened a little at that."This question tests whether you tend to do simple things in an overly complicated way. The second question how do you put an elephant into a refrigerator? You answered with an elephant simply does not fit into a refrigerator. The correct answer open the refrigerator, take out the giraffe, put in the elephant and close the door. This tests your ability to think through the repercussions of your previous actions. The third question the Lion King is hosting an animal conference. All the animals attend... except one. Which animal does not attend? You answered with the zebra because it doesn't like the lion. The correct answer the Elephant. The elephant is in the refrigerator. You just put him in there. This tests your memory. The last question there is a river you must cross but it is used by crocodiles, and you do not have a boat. How do you manage it? You answered with I'm a vampire the river being used by crocodiles doesn't matter they can't hurt me. Even if the tired I could kill them. The correct answer you jump into the river and swim across. All the crocodiles are attending the Animal Meeting. This tests whether you learn quickly from your mistakes."

I sat there quietly, completely shocked, "Edward I need a human moment. Then do you think we could go to see your family." I just nodded, she smiled. On her way up the stairs I'm pretty sure she said "I have some questions to ask them."

**A.N I know no one likes author notes but to people who have read 'I'll Be Waiting for You' I've had writers block but I'm working on it. Okay now for this story tell me what you think what should who should I do next and what should their answers be. **


End file.
